A Golden Opportunity
by Poisoned.Thorn
Summary: With Amelia Willow, living with a cramped apartment, a bad job at a pizza place and a car that is held together by duct tape alone is a great start to a bad life. But when helping a dragon, the horrors of his immortal world is now forced into hers.
1. Bad life and bad meetings

**So I'm taking a break from my other story because I'm in such a writer's block with it.**

**Ok, this story is revolving around Beowulf's son, you know the dragon dude who had his heart ripped out at the end of the movie. Now this story is a what if kind of thing, at the end of the movie the guys all dead and blah, but when he's carried off by the sea, possibly he wasn't dead; maybe his mother dragged him away and saved his life somehow. So bleh. Anyway this is many, many, many, many years later in 2010 when an unfortunate girl falls into a crazy situation with these two creatures of the underworld, and ends up developing a relationship with the dragon guy. I'm pretty excited about this because I get to name Grendel's mother and the dragon guy and develop the characters a lot more! **

"_Amelia answer the phone, Amelia I can hear you rolling your eyes at me, get the god damn phone!"_ A man with a heavy French accent snarls through the woman's ear piece. She glares forward were an unfortunate customer shifts to and fro from the threatening glare phasing through him. She sighs and asks another employee to take her position at the front counter while she answers the phone; its annoying jingle tune makes her left eye twitch.

"Antoine French pizza palace, if you love the pizza you better tell us." The phrase slipped out her lips in a monotone voice, she listened to the consistent babble of the customer and the relentless question about extra cheese. "No sir, there is no blue cheese mixed with the cheddar. Yes sir, I'm sure no one will put it in because you are picky. Sir, I never said you were picky I was only agreeing with- A dial tone interrupts her conversation. "Crap."

"_Amelia, did you just insult a customer?!" _Amelia groaned and moved her microphone closer to her mouth.

"It is not my fault, are we not supposed to follow a certain rule that states that the customer is always right. So, really, when you think about it, I was just doing my job." She listened for her bosses angry squealing, but hears an annoyed grumble.

"_Fine, I don't care, just try to sound happier and agree with customers on more positive aspects." _The ear piece cuts out; the boss must have started talking to the other employee, Carman, who jumps slightly at her boss's voice. Amelia went back to the kitchen and watches pizzas slip in and out of the many ovens; she curls a piece of brown hair between her fingers and frowns.

"Taking a break are we?" asked a male voice.

Amelia's frowned deepened at her boss's voice; the French accent was more acute without the annoying buzz of static. She turned and stared at his blue eyes, despite his good looks she felt he was ugly through the core and it was only a matter of time when the spray tanned body showed it. "No, I was-

"Ah, so you are not busy, good, good, then you can run this delivery out for me." He hands Amelia a piece of paper, which she only stares at.

"What about David? I'm not some delivery boy."

"Of course not, you'll be a delivery girl, besides David has his hands full. Now this is a big delivery, this customer is far away; they live in one of those rich stiff estates, so suck up and get a damn good tip." He grabs Amelia's hand and forces the paper in it. "Don't screw this up; you are already on thin ice."

Amelia grabs her coat and scarf, she walks towards the door and peaks out, freshly fallen snowflakes land on her nose making her scrunch it childishly. She begins to step out when a hat is placed on her head, and a couple chuckles cause her to turn. The other employees of Antoine's cover their mouths, her boss smirks, and she reaches up and grabs the hat. It clearly stated: ANTOINE'S. Amelia grumbles and walks out into the snow. Marked as her bosses bitch and frost bitten, she drags her feet towards her small tracker, huddled in the parking lots far corner.

Driving through the busy streets of West Vancouver, Amelia turns at a long stretch of road leading into thick dense rain forest. The farther she drives the taller the trees become, the road wasn't covered in concrete, the snow and dirt makes the small car swerve to and fro. The snow fall decreased slightly, Amelia could see a road to her far left, she took a slight glimpse at the directions she was given and turns onto a paved road. The car slowly creeps up a minor slope, ahead a magnificent gate stands erect, designs in what seems to be gold, practically glow through the wall of white. Amelia raises her eye brow and clicks her tongue against her teeth while mumbling "Whoa."

Amelia reaches the gate; she rolls down her window and pokes her head out. On a stone wall connected to the gate is a little metal box with a key pad and speaker. Above, a camera turns slightly, the lens squeaks as it tries to focus on her face. Amelia waves and awkwardly shifts in her car seat. "Um, hello there, I'm here to deliver the pizza you ordered from Antoine's French Pizza, could you let me in." The camera seems to continue to stare at her for what seemed to be forever, finally the gate opens. Amelia drives through the open gate and into a white garden, she steers the car around a small island in the middle of the large drive way. The tracker screeches to a halt, the young woman opens her car door and stares in awe at the magnificent structure before her. The house stood tall, its enormous shadow makes Amelia feel small and powerless. She shuffles to the right of the tracker and picks up the bag keeping the pizza warm; she closes the door and walks up the houses stone steps. A pair of large red doors stands as the houses entrance, an exact replica of the small metal box with the speaker sits at eyelevel on the doors right side.

"How did you get on my property?"

Amelia jumped at the speaker's sudden voice, but moves a little closer "You let me in, or maybe someone else did… anyway, that someone in this house ordered a pizza, I'm here to deliver it." The speaker was silent for a while.

"No one ordered anything." Amelia recognized the voice as a man, there was a small hint of a European accent, not to mention every word he spoke seemed to be dipped in a condescending tone.

"Look, I have a pizza that is to be delivered to this address so either you take the pizza and pay for it or…" Amelia stood holding her pizza looking like an idiot trying to contemplate what to do for a threat; her thought process is brought to a halt when the man spoke again.

"If you are just going to bitch and cuss on my door step, I'll pay you just to leave." The man clearly showed his agitation, a there is a short buzz noise then the clicking of the door unlocking.

She grabs the door, struggling to open it Amelia peeks in. Stale air wafts out past her, the mansion hasn't had fresh air blow though it in many a year. She frowns slightly unsure about entering the gorgeous house when a man's pale white hand grabs her arm and drags her in. Amelia freezes as she's dragged; the sound of the large door slamming glues her to the floor. The man's heavy footsteps travel towards another part of the room, the sound of a drawer opening and closing echoes through the long hallway Amelia stands in front of. The furniture was dull and grey, nothing like the outside, the color seemed to be zapped right out of everything. Amelia finally decided to turn around, but, was shocked by what she saw, a extremely pale man stood in front of her, he was tall and well built, his cheek bones high, a prominent nose, and no hair what so ever. He had a deep frown chiseled on his face, and his sun glasses hid his eyes, which was strange since it was a winter night.

"I don't see why you had to bring that with you" He points a pale finger at the pizza in Amelia's hands, and walks toward her playing with the cash between his thumb and index finger. She feels uneasy at his steady predatory steps, he stops. His height made him look a little threatening; his frown melts into an even line. He hands the money to her; Amelia looks at his face for a moment then at his hand and grabs the money when she notices a smudge of gold on his wrist. She tips her head to the side and blinks a couple of times; the man looks down as well.

"What is that?" Amelia's first thought was paint, she touched his hand lightly which he snatched away as if she burned him. Startled the young woman steps back and looks at his face, Amelia felt a scream begin to rise up her throat, she opens her mouth slightly but air only came out. The man's sun glasses slid down slightly revealing unnaturally gold eyes, his lips drawback to show sharp teeth.

"Don't touch me!" His voice deepened to an animalistic growl; as soon as his anger flared it disappeared and turns into worry. The sudden outburst that this creature did already made its damage.

Amelia darts toward the front door, her heart's beat hum blocks all noise from her ears except the panic gasps escaping her mouth. The man's large hand covers her mouth; his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her against his warm body. She twists and struggles, but the grip only tightens making her whimper in pain, his lips press against her ear, growling hungrily. The Sharp teeth she saw in his mouth only moments ago, rake across her neck.

"You should have left when I told you, but, I guess it is a waste to let such tender meat walk right out the door."

**And there it is the first chapter; I'll be quite surprised that people actually read this XD. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lets make a deal

**Alright second chapter up and ready to go, and at last I can reveal the names for Grendels mom and the dragon guy, hazah! Amazing how reviews get you so excited!**

**I went on line to read the movie Beowulf screen play and really I must say, Holy crap they change so much, but really the changes were for the best. **

**Also, I must write an apology that I' am studying screen writing and I'm really stuck because I have been working on my screen play and I have been working on this. Both writing projects kind of overlap each other so some parts of this chapter are in a sort of screen writing format while my screen play has some book characteristics.**

* * *

Amelia's fear makes her shake; she wants to cry, to scream for help, but what help? But, here she is alone in a house with a man. If she wasn't scared out of her mind she would have laughed. A man? He is more of a monster then a man, gold eyes to match his skin, and teeth sharper then volcanic glass. The creature spins her around and stares at her expression he looks slightly puzzled despite the lack of eyebrows. Amelia hadn't realized her face had gone blank, and she was actually looking around absently.

"Well I 'am thoroughly surprised you are not screaming bloody murder, it makes the meal far more enjoyable." His grin widens, and his nails grow sharp and long, he rake's them across the young woman's arm, which causes Amelia to come out of her comatose state and shriek. She begins to beat on his chest, causing him to smile wider if possible.

"But, tonight I wouldn't mind a little struggle here and there." He brings his head down to the deep cuts on her arm and laps at the blood dripping freely down her elbow. She cringes and bites her lip to stop from screaming again, his tongue sliding up and down her arm stings as saliva makes a glossy trail.

"Hagen!" A female voice booms through the house, causing the man to stop his actions and look up growling in annoyance.

Amelia looks around trying to find the woman who spoke with such authority.

"Bring the girl to me; she is not yours to have."

The man frowns and tightens his grip cutting further into Amelia's arm.

"Do not disobey me!" The woman screams.

He scoffs and drags Amelia to a door on the far right, next to what seems to be a living room, the door is a type of metal that has rusted over time. With one hand he opens it and pushes her in. "Too bad, I was so looking forward to spending more time together." He smiles and slams the door leaving Amelia in the dark. She looks around, she looks down at her wounded arm, but the darkness was so thick she could not see ten centimeters in front of her. It felt like drowning, the black was suffocating her; there was no noise just her frantic breaths for air. She was trapped in a black space with no walls or ceiling yet she was slowly being crushed. Suddenly a small gold light made itself evident a few meters away. Amelia moves forward, her sneakers dig into the rock floor and cause her to trip continuously until she reaches the light. She walks into a large cave opening with as much gold as there are stars in the night sky it lightened surrounding rocks and area significantly. The caves room enormous size and beauty that Amelia feels herself slip into awe.

"I must apologize for my sons actions." Spoke a voice

Amelia spun around looking for the woman who owns it but sees no one except her reflection on a nearby shield. A hand rests on her shoulder making her turn, but then lose her footing and fall into a large body of water she had not noticed before. Amelia opens her mouth and swallows water; she flails her arms in a sloppy manner, but finds herself continuing to sink deeper. Long delicate arms wrap around Amelia's small waist and pull her up to the surface, the young woman looks up to find magnificent blue eyes. A woman in her twenties smiles softly at her while stroking her wet brown hair. Amelia sits up and notices the woman's absence of clothing and a liquid gold dripping slowly off her body. She begins to scoot back but can't break her eyes away from the other woman.

"I know you find my appearance not what you would say ordinary, but I assure you I do not wish to harm you in anyway." Her accent is heavy Danish, it is much more evident then the man that attacked Amelia.

"Really, what was your first clue?" Amelia finally tore her eyes away and stands up, her clothes and coat is soaking with water and feel heavier then her stupidity of even coming to this nut house.

The woman frowns and her eyes darken slightly; she looks to the ground, her full lips purse together in thought. Amelia watches her then looks at her arm, the cuts look as though they will need stitches, and a thin gold tail wraps around her arm tugging slightly. The young woman's eyes grow wide; she looks up and sees the tail attached to the woman's hair in a strange way.

"Good god what are you fucking people!?" Amelia snatches her arm away and moves close to the exit.

"Stop!" The woman screams causing Amelia to freeze and have her eyes dart around in an 'Oh shit what do I do now?' way. "You will not leave; I called you here for a reason." She snarls threateningly. Amelia blinks and stumbles back when the woman somehow moves right behind her.

"Shit" Amelia pushes herself against a gold encrusted wall and digs her nails into the rock.

"Look girl I was desperate enough to phone that crappy restaurant hoping for someone, anyone to come and somehow help me, and by fates hand you came to me, and believe me when I say you will help me."

Amelia's mind went through a brain fart, _Christ; she phones a crappy pizza place for help?_ She moves closer to the caves opening, but the woman glare stops her. Looking at her escape to the outside world and her home, Amelia takes a deep breath "What do you need help with?"

The woman smiles and takes Amelia's hand into her perfect one, her sudden mood change causes Amelia to gain a puzzled look.

"I did not care who came to the house's gate, anyone would do. It is my son you see, I have had many children and one after another they are taken from me, but Hagen is so much stronger. Sadly, this is a gift and a curse, he sees humans as food or slaves, and ignores that he himself had a human father."

The younger woman looks at the demon and bites her lip, the monstrous man she met was Hagen, _oh god, she isn't going to ask what I think she is going to ask…_

"Pull him out of our world and into your own, he must understand the dangers he places our kind in and except humans as a dominate race." She watches Amelia closely; the girl's expression was not readable, and surprising that she had been asked to do such a task.

Amelia takes her hand and rubs her temple, her brain feels fuzzy, she gets attacked by strange man, threatened to help strange woman to help strange man. _This is fucked up._ "If I were to help you, what then?"

The woman smiled softly and leans on Amelia's shoulder, stroking her hair like her mother would "What would you like my dove?" she purrs contently.

Tapping her finger on her bottom lip she thinks of the endless possibilities, but strangely enough nothing came to mind. _Come on now, I'm being threatened into crap I don't want to even associate with, there has to be something, think Amelia! THINK!! _"I don't want anything"

The woman's mouth dropped open, even Amelia was surprised, when the words escaped her mouth she expected them to taste so foreign, but, they flowed out so naturally.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Pretty much."

The woman blinks a couple times then stands up straight her eyes showing the clear confusion by Amelia's answer. "Are you saying you will just do it? What about a large house, power, riches, a dream career? Is there not a thing you want?"

Amelia feels a smile slowly appear on her face "You got nothing I want, and no offence but from what I read deals like this come home to collect its due." Amelia felt her fear melt away and despite the cold cloth clinging to her body she felt warm and comfortable. "Well I guess we are done here." Amelia walks to the pitch black hole, when the path suddenly illuminates with light, a few torches lead the way to the large door she went through only minutes ago. The woman walks beside her and opens the door for herself and almost lets it slam on Amelia. When the young woman walks through she hears a faint wooshing noise, causing her to turn and freeze. The woman's nude body becomes clothed in a pretty black cocktail dress, and the gold tail disappeared. Amelia tips her head to the side "How'd you- never mind." She sighs and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, she sways slightly to and fro.

"I will need all phone numbers of any residences you will possibly be at in the future" The woman walks to the same table Hagen got the pizza money from and retrieves a piece of paper and a black pen. She taps her finger nail on it impatiently and raises an eyebrow at the young woman. Amelia walks over and takes the pen, scribbling down different numbers she then places it back down.

"What about my address?"

"Would you like to give it to me?"

"No, not really."

"Smart girl, it is better that we keep your home address a secret, if Hagen were to find out, well." She sighs and takes the paper folding it evenly and clenches it in her hand "He knows what I'm trying to do, and he will do what he normally does when this happens."

Amelia holds her wet coat closer to her body and feels her head numb from her cold clammy hair "Um, could I ask what that is exactly"

"He will play this as a game until he tires of it, and then he will clear the board of the game pieces and start a new one. I'm sorry to say this dear, but you are the one piece he will want to start with."

* * *

The trackers head lights shine on the gate of an apartment buildings underground parking lot, Amelia sticks her arm out and presses a button on a small box. The gate opens and lets the car through. She parks the vehicle and drags her feet towards the elevator; the doors open and close as she gets in. When door completely closes a bright yellow paper stands out with a note from her land lord.

_To all my tenants,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that the elevators will be temporarily out of service due to some minor malfunctions in the system brakes. Please do not use elevator for your own safety._

_Milton Lawrence_

"Fuck" she mumbles, stepping out of the elevator and to the stairs Amelia tries not to think about today's events. Instead she counts every step she takes to the fourteenth floor and arrives at her door exhausted not by the stairs but the concentration she uses to push away her thoughts on her situation. Super Noodle jumps off his normal spot on his couch and barks excitedly to her home coming. Amelia picks up the wiener dog and holds him to her chest where he wiggles closer to her face to receive kisses.

"Nuh uh" She places him down and watches him whine in a corner while she walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple from her fruit bowl. She looks out the window, today's events replay in her mind against her better judgment causing her to throw her apple at a passerby. "WHY!?" Amelia fell on her knees and hit her head on the window sill muttering as much profanity she knew "I signed a contract with a she devil. How am I taking this so well!? ARGH!" Super noodle watches with peaked interest and wags his tail. Amelia pushed her face into the scratchy carpet in exhaustion and moans in annoyance "good job Amelia, talk like there are other people in the room. I'm going crazy I'll be eating the flying pink fish in my living room next." She sits down and crosses her legs, a sudden chill through the room reminds her about the wet clothes. Amelia removes her uniform so she is only in her bra and underwear, she digs through her pants pockets and sighs "great lost my wallet." She stands and walks into her room retrieving a cotton night gown. Super Noodle jumps on the bed and digs at the blanket with the intention of making hole, his normal actions before bed. Amelia bandages her injured arm and narrows her eyes as the smell of cigarette smoke wafts through her living room window, she cautiously moves toward it and peers out over the street. No cars drove by, and no one stood by, she assumes it is someone in another apartment near her. There is a feeling of familiarity in the air that sends shivers down her spine, she closes the window and fixes the drapes. Shivering slightly she rubs her arms and crawls in bed snuggling her bright green comforter.

Outside a red sports car hides in an alley ways shadows facing Amelia's apartment, the windows are blackened to hide the drivers face. The driver's side window is open; a gold hand holding a wallet and cigerette rests on the door, rubbing at the wallets fabric slightly. The driver blows out more cigarette smoke and opens the wallet to Amelia's driver license.

* * *

**Reveiws are welcomed!**

**And yes, the weiner dog has the most epic name ever.**


End file.
